Secrets of the Closet Pervert
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Yaoi The Bladebreaker boys find a mysterious envelope that contain something that should be kept under wraps that belong to none other their captain. What will these crazy four do to get the infomation of who Kai really is?
1. Chapter 1

Blackie: I AM STILL FREAKING ALIVE!

Goldie: -rubs her ears- I noticed that .

Kai: oh great, now what do you have up your sleeve?

Blackie:...nothing important...

Kai: . Oh really?

Blackie: Honestly! It's nothing important!

Kai: Sure, Blackie, sure.

Goldie: Let's get a move on shall we?

Blackie: Alright alright...

Goldie+Kai:...

Blackie:...what?

Goldie: Disclaimer you idiot.

Blackie: Why do you expect me to say it!

Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, don't ever expect her to say the disclaimer anytime soon

Blackie: Wow, I really feel loved.

Rei: Don't get too comfy.

Blackie: XP

* * *

Secrets of the Closet Pervert

* * *

"This isn't ordinary mail!" 

Rei's ear twitched when he heard Tyson from outside of his room. He sat up groggily from his afternoon napand heard voices run by. Being the curious one he is he went over to see Max, Tyson and Kenny huddled around in a group looking at something.

"Hey guys, whatcha looking at?"

"Gyah!" all three boys whipped around, then became relieved once they knew it was Rei, then Tyson whispered, "Come here Rei, you gotta check this out too."

"Check out what?" Rei asked allowed, but was quieted when all three made a panicked 'shh' at the neko. Rei raised an eyebrow and went closer to the trio, "So what's this little secret you got going on?"

Tyson looked around then pulled out the envelope, "I got the mail this morning and this is what I found for Kai."

Rei rose an eyebrow, then looked at the address. Sure enough it was for the infamous fire bird. All over the envelope it said 'For VIP Members Only'. The four of them stared at the envelope, anxiousness building.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Kenny asked.

"Open it of course! Let's see if there's any money in it." Tyson said, taking the envelope getting ready to open it with a greedy smile. Max frowned in disapproval and took it from Tyson.

"If that's all you care about, then we shouldn't open this at all."

"C'mon Max, you know I'll share the booty." Tyson protested, trying to take the envelope back. Max glared and pulled a bit on the envelope., "No, whatever is Kai's business should stay that way, so leave his stuff alone."

"No C'mon Max, give it!"

Rei and Kenny watched the tug of war sequence between Max and Tyson before the envelope finally ripped in half, it's contents floating down to the floor. Rei sighed and went over to pick the papers up, "Now look what you two did, the papers are everywhere-"

Rei stopped cold when he looked at one of the papers, his eyes wide and a big blush crept on his cheeks. Kenny was ready to look over his shoulder, but Rei swiftly took his glasses off, "This isn't something you should see!"

"Ah! Rei, gimme my glasses back!"

Rei didn't answer, still staring at the picture, Max and Tyson looked over, their faces also turning red in embarrassment. Rei stuttered as he read the words on the paper.

"P-Play Kitty! W-what the hell is this!" Kenny snatched back his glasses and looked as well, his jaw dropped insanely low and he gaped, backing away from the picture of a male neko-jin naked on all fours showing off his tail behind. Tyson took the paper and blushed a bit, "I'm guessing it's porn, and not just any porn, hybrid porn."

"Hybrid porn?" Max asked, blushing, "Isn't Rei a hybrid?"

"Oh shut up." Rei muttered, "Just what the heck is that doing here for _Kai _anyway?"

"Not only that, you have Curiosity Seduced the Neko-jin, Foxy Fantasies, Party Animals...he's got the whole load." Tyson said, reading off the papers as Max looked at one.

"There's gotta be a reason, I mean, you never know guys. It could be coincidental and they just so happened to have the address to our place under Kai's name."

"Or is it?" Tyson asked suspiciously. Rei rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean, or is it?"

"You never know, if it says VIP member, they must mean that Kai has been a customer for a while. So this isn't just a random pick off the phone book you know."

Kenny blushed, "So this is why Kai wanted to borrow my laptop."

"You mean-" Tyson started and Kenny nodded.

"Dizzi is always turned off so Kai could work on something, he always said he was going to email Tala, I didn't think he would be ordering porn off my laptop."

"And how long has this been going on?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was only once! Kai said that the Internet cafe was closed at the time. And every time I asked him something he said he was going to give me extra laps during training."

"First him ordering porn and going to an Internet cafe? This just gets better and better."

Max picked up the last of the papers and then the catalog, "Hopefully Kai won't be expecting this anytime soon-"

"Expecting what?"

"AH!" All four boys whipped around hiding the papers behind their backs. Kai rose an eyebrow, slightly sweaty from doing some training (obviously, when does he not do training? --) The Russian frowned a bit from the silence of no one answering his question so he repeated it, only louder and more firm, "I said, expecting what?"

"Uhhhhh, Coffee Kai?" Rei said quickly steering Kai away from the living room. After Kai was in a far enough range the three younger boys sulked and fell over in relief. They looked at each other then at the papers.

"Maybe it's a mistake, maybe they just sent it to Kai because he's hot or something." Tyson suggested, placing his head to his palm. Max shrugged, "Or maybe there's another Kai somewhere and they ended up putting Hiwatari on the address label and just so happened to end up with our address?"

"Like we said before, Max. That's too coincidental," Kenny said, straightening his glasses, "It has to be Kai's. It says his name on it."

"So what do we do about it?" Max asked, putting his hands to his head, "It's not like we're going to ask Kai about it."

"Oh that'll be a nice conversation," Tyson said, "I can just picture it now, all of us in the living room and Rei just suddenly asks, 'So Kai, you have a lot of hybrid porn, is it because you want to get it on with me?' Yep, definitely see it happening."

"I don't see Rei saying that, but I guess it's best that we don't bring the subject up to Kai...ever." Kenny said, standing up, "Well throw these papers away and make sure that they're never seen again."

"What's the fun in that?" Tyson asked, "We're going to find out if it really belongs to Kai. We're going to plan it out first, see if Rei could use his stealth to help us out and break into Kai's room-"

"Oh no, we're not going to break into anyone's room." Kenny said, pouting, "This is wrong, we should just leave Kai alone, this his business and his business only."

"Aw c'mon chief." Tyson said, then looked at Max who had an uneasy look, "Max, not you too."

"Tyson, would you want people to invade your sex life?"

"What sex life?" Tyson asked, then placed his hands on Max and Kenny's shoulder, "Wouldn't it be nice to actually have something to get back at Kai for once after waking us up at ridiculous hours to train, bossing us around to do impossible tasks and running laps for hours on end? Wouldn't you like to get back after all that?"

"Well...I dunno.." Max said, crossing his arms. Kenny thought for a while, then sighed, "But still, that isn't anyway to treat our captain, because for one it would make us stoop down to his level and two, he could probably find a way to punish us dearly."

"But it would be worth it you know. Its a one chance of a life time to give Kai what he deserves." Tyson said, bouncing his eyebrows.

Max looked up to the ceiling in a thinking position, Kenny crossed his arms and looked at the floor. Tyson thought for a moment and then said, "I'll even put in a box of pixi stix and new software for beyblades in too."

"Deal." Both younger boys chirped.

* * *

Rei poured some coffee into a cup for the Russian who had his head rested on the palm of his hand. The older male was watching the Chinese boy as he went to get something for himself. Kai sighed dreamily as Rei bent over to get some milk from the refrigerator. 

The younger male turned his head, finding Kai staring at him in a dazed fashion. He didn't move where he was, but he tilted his head a little, "Is there something else you wanted Kai?"

The Russian sat there for a minute, staring at Rei's perfectly round ass, starting to list down in his brain of what he really did want from the neko-jin, from his lips, to his hair, to his ass and his virginity. After stressing out those items that he wanted to himself and to only himself and that he would swear one day that the day will come when he will wake up finding Rei sleeping next to him nude and wrapped up in his arms.

That's when the Russian finally noticed that Rei was still waiting for an answer from he. So he coughed, leaning back in his chair, "No, I'm good."

Rei rose an eyebrow, then went back to look for something else in the refrigerator. Kai sighed inwardly to himself, figuring that it won't be anytime soon when he'll have his chance.

Just as the silence was just about to get awkward, the phone rang. Figuring that Kai wasn't going to get it, Rei went to the phone and picked it up, putting the cordless to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello this is the manager from 'Sensual Sanctuary' I'm here to reply to your call about your request?" The person on the other line said. Rei blinked curiously, "Sensual what?"

That was just then where Kai was drinking his coffee when Rei said that, which caused Kai to gag and choke on his coffee, causing him to cough a bit in pain due to the liquid going down the wrong pipe.

"Sensual Sanctuary, I'm here to ask what your request was, sir." The manager said chuckling.

Rei blinked, he didn't remember asking for a request from Sensual Sanctuary . Plus he doesn't even know what the request even was. He scratched his head a bit, not noticing Kai was still trying to recover that Rei was talking to the manager of a porno company.

"But I don't know what you're talking about...what kind of request are you talking about?" Rei asked, maybe it was some sort of weird thing that Tyson signed up for to get free food he figured.

Before the manager said anything to Rei, Kai took the phone from the Chinese boy and retreated the room before Rei could ask anything. Rei stared for a minute and crossed his arms, finding this rather suspicious, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey Rei! We need to talk to you!"

"Huh?" Rei turned to the voice of Tyson with Max and Kenny right behind him. He looked at the three of them and rose an eyebrow, arms still crossed, "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tyson gave a soft grin and said, "We're going to see what Kai's hiding, to see if he really is ordering porn. Since knowing him, he probably won't give us a straight answer."

"Apparently not. He'll probably say that it was just a misunderstanding, but Tyson says that it's not the case." Kenny said, sighing.

"Because I don't believe in just coincidence!" Tyson said, pouting.

Max shook his head and patted Tyson in the head, "I don't think it's the reason, it's just you're too stubborn to just settle for that answer. Plus, you hate being wrong."

"Exactly!" Tyson cried then paused, and looked at Max, "Wait a minute..."

That caused the three of them minus Tyson to start laughing at the male. Tyson looked at the three and then started whining, "Hey! I didn't get it at first before! Stop picking on me you guys!"

* * *

"So you'll still do the request for me?" 

"Of course Mr. Hiwatari. We've made the specific deals and we have everything ready, all we need is the specific props." The manager said on the phone smiling.

"..Then tell me what you need from me." Kai said, getting a pad of paper, writing down various things on it, "Mmhmm, okay...yeah..I'll get those for you...where do you want me to meet you at?"

"At the HQ, you've already been there before. So I'm guessing you won't get lost. Right?"

"Of course not." Kai said in a firm voice. He was definitely not the type to get lost.

"Very well, I'll see you around 8 o'clock sharp."

Kai then heard the small click, then silence. Then he too hung the phone up.

* * *

Rei: You're evil 

Blackie: I know

Kai: You're a sadist

Blackie: I know

Tyson: You do notice everyones going to get mad because you haven't updated Yang Yin ChaosOR One Night Stand Forever OR Guardian Demon

Blackie: I know .

Max: -sigh- Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackie: Heheheh, still going strong, somewhat XD

Goldie: -sigh- figures.

Kai: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, for crying out loud, nor does she own Mission Impossible. Blackie also does not own Takuya, Kap or Ayako, they belong to Kara-youkai. And Kyrie Belongs to Blackie, so don't steal or you'll find a crazy Filipino burn your house down.

Rei: What does Mission Impossible Have to do anything with this?

Blackie: It just does, now be quiet.

Rei: But-

Blackie: v.vU So sue me.

* * *

Secrets of the Closet Pervert

* * *

It's around 8 PM in the Granger residence, all the lights turned off, the shades of the curtains closed so no moonlight could peek in. Soon the theme music of Mission Impossible started, playing in the background as someone in black tip toed to a door that was to Kai's bedroom ninja style, looking around and gesturing a second to come over. 

The second one somehow came from the ceiling of the house from a cord slowly, then jumping off and landing on his two feet. The first one looked around again then made another gesture.

The third however wasn't so graceful, running towards the other two, not being able to see in the dark and ran into the other two, causing them to fall over in a pile, swearing, cursing, owing and loud noises included. The lights turned on and Rei, who was in his normal attire, was staring at his three team mates on the floor nearby Kai's door, all dressed like they were going to rob the place.

Tyson took off the mask that covered most of his face except his eyes nose and hair then said, "Alright cut the music."

Rei sweat dropped and turned the music off from the boom box that was nearby. Max took the beanie off his head that covered his hair, then Kenny looked around, patting the floor, his mask put on the wrong way.

"I can't see anything, where is everybody!"

Max sweat dropped and pulled the mask off Kenny's face. The little genius blushed in embarrassment and then chuckled a bit, "Heheh...opps?"

Rei shook his head, "I don't see why you came up with the idea, Kai isn't even here right now."

Tyson stared at Rei, an anime vein was on his head, "And you didn't tell us before!"

"You never asked."

Tyson sighed and looked at the door, trying to open it, but it was locked, "Great, now how are we going to get in?"

The boys did a bit of brainstorming. Max looked up and said, " I can't think of anything."

"Nope.."

"Nada."

"None."

The four were silent for a moment, then Tyson had a light bulb appear on his head, "I got it!"

"It better not be another mission impossible themed music thing, because my back hurts from that cord line trick." Max whimpered.

"No no no, it's a lot different." He looked at Rei, then seeing the point, Max and Kenny looked at him too.

The neko-jin stared, helplessly outnumbered as he backed away a little, "Guys...why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Kai looked around the empty streets, making sure no one was looking, then entered a shop that was called 'Sensual Sanctuary'. He saw someone look up at him and grin, "Welcome back Kai, you want to buy anything before you get business done and over with?"

The Russian looked around, then shook his head, "I'll do that afterwards, now I want that video."

"First you have to give me my needed props." The manager said. Kai lifted a bag of contents and placed it in front of the other male. The manager walked over and picked it up, peeking inside,then nodded, "Very well, the video will be done."

"Do you want it more realistic? At Tyson's place possibly when the other's aren't around?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Boy you sure like taking risks. I like that." The manager smirked, getting ready to pounce Kai, but was stopped by another male grabbing his fox tail.

"Knock it off Kap, Kai isn't like you."

"Awww, but Kyrie...just a little bit?" Kap begged, giving a small pout. Kyrie sighed and shook his head, "No, you're just wanting to get in Kai's pants for the hell of it."

"But-but..." Kap sulked, knowing he couldn't win and muttered, "I don't have any control over my clients anymore."

"You do, you just don't have any control of your raging hormones." Kyrie muttered with the same tone. Kap blinked and then hugged the kitten hybrid, "Awww, is my kitty boy jealous that I'm hitting on Kai? I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Kyrie sighed a bit, then looked at Kai, "So what's with the new request?"

"I wanted something different for a change. Do you mind playing the role on what might be a challenge?"

Kyrie blinked for a while, he crossed his arms, giving a look of determination, "I'm ready to take anything you can dish out, I have done your other requests decently, how can this be any different?"

The Russian male pointed at the bag of props, "If you look in here, you'll see my point."

The red head gave a questioning look before opening the bag, his eyes slightly widening, "It's...it's.."

"Am I scaring you, Kyrie?"

"Of course not!" Kyrie snapped, "But isn't he going to wonder where his set of clothes are?"

"He's got plenty of sets, how can he worry about one certain set when he has 5 others of the same kind?"

"I guess that it shouldn't be a problem," Kyrie said slowly, pulling out the garments, putting them to his chest as though examining the size on him.

"It shouldn't. Got anyone to match the sizes on the other props?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kap peeked into the bag as well and then shrugged, "Ayako or Takuya could probably handle it to match your figure, we'll meet up at that place at what time?"

"Before noon, I'll still have my team mates training by then." Kai said firmly. Kap nodded, reaching a hand out for Kai's who shook it firmly. Kyrie watching the exchange with half lidded eyes.

"It's a deal then." Kap proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"You better, because you're heavy, hurry up Rei!"

"Are you calling me fat!" Rei snapped, glaring down at Tyson who was holding Rei's feet on his shoulders.

"No, you're just heavy from this position!" Tyson whined, struggling to keep Rei at the same spot over Kai's bedroom window.

"You're just weak, if you _drop _me, Granger, I will beat you with the nearest thing."

"Don't call me weak or I _will _drop you!" Tyson roared back.

"Tyson! Rei! This isn't going to work if you two keep arguing like this, now open the window Rei!"

"I'm doing that!" Rei replied, rather annoyed. How did they talk him into standing on Tyson's shoulders while he pried Kai's window open? We will never know.

He got his nails under the tiny crack in Kai's window and pulled it upwards, causing him to loose balance when the window was fully opened, Tyson struggled to stay standing, causing Rei and him to wobble back and forth, with Kenny and Max helplessly watching from below. Tyson hopped a couple steps backward, then tilted forwards causing Rei to fly into the bedroom window, landing face first into Kai's carpet floor.

Tyson landed on the grass, skidding a couple grass stains on his shorts and knees, "OW!"

Rei, recovering from a dizzy spell, sat up and put a hand to his chin, "Out of all the 10,000 sperm, you were the fastest?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Rei sweat dropped and got to his feet then went to the window, "Well I'm in anyway, hurry upstairs so I can let you guys in."

The three nodded and walked in...well, Tyson more like hobbled in because he was cursing over his slightly bruised body.

Rei looked around the dim lit room, his golden eyes glowed like headlights in the dark as he looked at the room, seeing Kai's bed, the TV set (no one really knew why Kai wanted one in the first place) his closet, desk, bookshelf and his nightstand.

Rei didn't find it much interesting so he went to the other side of the room to turn the lights on. His eyes widened when he saw something poking from underneath Kai's bed.

He went over and pulled the same catalog they got from the mail, only it was a more older version. Rei stared at it in shock. So the catalog really _was _for Kai.

Curiously, he flipped through the pages, some of them he skipped through quickly because they made him blush. He stopped turning when he saw something that almost made him stop breathing.

It was a page of a hybrid wanking himself full view, only his face was cut out and replaced with Rei's own picture. Rei took a back track and then dropped the catalog completely. Backing away from the bed, which caused him to run into the closet. He put his hand to the closet, then opened it, turning around. His eyes widening further.

Not only were there more catalogs, but posters of nude hybrid males in different positions (you catch my drift I don't' need to explain, do I?) sex toys, video tapes that had marks of different types of suggestive titles.

Rei backed away from the closet and sat down on the bed, which caused a vibrator that was under the sheets to turn on causing Rei to yell out and bolt for the door, before Max, Tyson and Kenny could even knock on Kai's door so Rei could let them in, the neko-jin plowed right through them and made a bee line for his room. All three team mates were on the ground, swirly eyed and anime bumps in different places.

"Whatever was in there must've scared Rei's nine lives." Max whimpered dizzyingly.

"No kidding, I think I broke something." Tyson moaned.

* * *

End of Chapter Two! Wasn't that fun! 

Kenny, Max, Tyson: oooh the pain x.x

Blackie: Feh, wussies.

Kai: -sigh- read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackie: Inspiration has come to town, do da, do da

Kai: You really need to get a life-

Blackie: do da do da day!

Kai:…

Rei:…where did that come from?

Blackie:…Actually, that's a good question o.o

Max:…well…the Blacklister is back…I guess

Tyson: The question is…how long that is…

Blackie:…I love the grand faith that you have in me

All: Anytime.

Kenny: Blackie Stardom does not own Beyblade. Nor does she own Kapton, Ayako or Takuya. She does own Kyrie…I close my case…

Max: No authoress, neko-jins, managers, characters, staff or closet perverts were hurt during the making of this fic.

Kai: looks at the card that Max was reading …Blackie, I hate you

Blackie: All the better to torment you my Russian.

Kai:…

Rei: …-Attacks Blackie- YOUR RUSSIAN!

Blackie: O.O HOLY SHIIIT! NEKO JIN ATTACK! AH! RABIES!

Rei: -repeatedly chokes Blackie- He's not your Russian he's my Russian!

Kai:…your Russian?

Max:…Again, no authoresses were hurt during the making of this fic.

-We interrupt this program for the following censorship, viewer discretion is advised-

* * *

Secrets of the Closet Pervert

* * *

-Sensual Sanctuary 10pm-

Kai casually ran a hand through his grey locks, his eyes fixed firmly on the dressing room door. Waiting for Kyrie to come out.

"Ky…you've been there for fifteen minutes are you done yet?" Kapton said with his arms crossed.

"I'm almost done, you can't rush perfection and knowing Kai he wants perfection of his perfect neko-jin." Kyrie said over the door.

Kai felt an anime vein on his head, "I don't need neko-jin ears to hear you."

Kyrie made a chuckle, opening the dressing room door walking out in Rei's outfit, holding the wig similar to Rei's hair in his hands, wearing golden contacts to cover his green eyes. Kai observed as Kyrie slid on the wig, shifting it so it shaped around his head. The Russian stared at Kyrie for a while as Kyrie rotated around for Kai, "What do you think?"

Kai put two fingers to his chin, "I'm impressed, even though you can't compare to the real thing, you make an exception."

Kyrie casually tossed his hair tie on the wig, grinning, "What can I say? I learned well. Besides, you also had his clothes and since he is a big thing in beyblading fan stores everywhere, I was able to find this fan wig. The contacts I just keep for special uses."

"Guess we get our supplies at the same place Kyrie." Takuya said, walking in Kai's clothes, straightening out the scarf that was around his neck. He tugged it a little then looked at Kai, "This thing is so heavy, how do you deal with this during the summer?"

"I just do." Kai stated flatly with a shrug. Kapton looked at the two then smiled, "This is great! You two could be great at a Halloween party!" Kyrie gave Kapton a look, crossing his arms a bit, "I dunno, I'm probably gonna have to get used to being in this outfit."

"You won't be for long, Kyrie." Takuya said, hooking his arms around Kyrie's waist. He blushed lightly then leaned his head back a little to look up at Takuya, "Neither will you."

"Alright you two that's enough." Kai said, "At least I know that the outfits fit the both of you. Be at the house at noon, no earlier or later."

"Why's that?" Kyrie asked, trying to tuck the hair bangs behind his ear, which wasn't working well.

Kai walked to the nearby window and said over his shoulder, "The others will be training by then, I'll make sure they won't be in the house while you're filming."

"…You've been with us for how long and they _still _have no idea that you do this?" Takuya asked, leaning his head on Kyrie's shoulder.

"They haven't asked me anything though I think they're suspicious of something going on. I doubt they truly know the situation though." Kai explained, still looking outside.

"Out of curiosity, if any of them were to ask you about what's going on, what would you say?" Kyrie asked.

Kai was silent for a bit, then turned his head to the three, then shrugged, "It'll depend on who it is and what the situation is."

"Okay, how about if it was Rei and the situation…was he asked while finding a catalogue?" Kai glared at Kyrie a bit who smiled sweetly, "C'mon, answer the question Kai."

"I would have to say that there would be the whole explanation…what do you think?"

"All in one shot though?"

"Kyrie, you ask too many questions."

"No, I just tend to want answers ya know." Kyrie stated, "Look, we'll be there at noon. We have the key to go in the house."

"This time don't trust it to Kap, remember the last time?" Kai mumbled.

"Aw c'mon I didn't attempt to do anything bad!" Kapton whined, crossing his arms to a pout.

"Is 'almost molesting Kai's teammate while they're asleep' attempting to not do anything bad?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was cute though!"

"You'd pretty much go following around anyone who had two legs." Kyrie muttered angrily.

"Ky?" Takuya asked, seeing Kyrie's eyebrow twitch.

"I'm fine, I'm going to change back in my other clothes." Kyrie said quickly, making a beeline for the dressing room, brushing past Kapton. Kap turned his head, watching the costumed boy go before looking at Takuya, "What's his problem?"

"…" Takuya shook his head, "I'm sure he's just nervous about tomorrow…I would be with you around."

"HEY!"

Kai looked at the dressing room that Kyrie went into, he knew of what was going on in the neko-jin's mind. He looked at Kapton and said, "I'm sure when Kyrie's good and ready he'll tell you. He doesn't keep things bottled up for long."

"Meh…you have a point." Kap said with a shrug, then clapped his hands, "Now we'll be able to do the video at your place tomorrow at noon. No changing things before we get there, got it?"

"Yes Kap. I'll make sure everything is in order." Kai said, standing up as he headed to the door, "You can count on me."

* * *

Meanwhile due to Rei's entry in Kai's room was a dud since he slammed the locked door behind him before Max, Tyson and Kenny could even look in the room, Rei retreated to his room and locked it to prevent his teammates to enter. He didn't feel like explaining what he saw in that room. He didn't know how to truly react. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, embarrassed, taken back, shy or what.

Rei took a deep breath, slumping into his bed face down, inhaling the scent of the pillow in his face. He needed to clear his head before approaching the subject to Kai or anyone else for that matter.

He tried to think of all the things he saw in that room. The catalogs, the videos, and the posters. Then _his _picture cut out into the catalog page. Only the higher beings could know why the hell it was there. Rei could only think of one.

Kai Hiwatari was obsessed with _him._

It was the only thing. He was the only residing hybrid in the house All the catalogs had were male hybrids getting molested in every way, shape and form. Rei knew of a lot of guys and girls alike having that attraction to him.

Then you have the catalog.

It was the direct clue that pointed a big ass red arrow in Rei's direction. The thing that bugged Rei the most is why…why him? Why him out of all the people that would throw themselves at the Russian's feet in a heartbeat? Why him out of all the people in the world that want to be able to say Kai's name in a way of knowing?

Then it dawned on Rei of how he was going to face Kai tomorrow for training. He whined a bit, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to look at Kai straight in the face without thinking about what he saw in that room.

It wasn't like he was disgusted. He'd seen worse. (He's lived in a village remember?) What questioned him really was how he was going to react.

Embarrassed?

Passive?

Relentless?

Scared?

…Concerned?

Rei couldn't put a finger on a certain emotion. One minute he figured it would be one then the next it would be another feeling. He sighed; he could only wait till the morning to find out what would become of that training day. It was not like anything abnormal was out of the ordinary in the household of the Blade Breakers.

Rei looked at the alarm clock next to him, reading the numbers saying 11:00. It was late, Max, Tyson and Kenny were probably already asleep, knowing it was better to be at full strength during Kai's training sessions. Rei couldn't really sleep so he got up, walking out of his room, figuring he would get a drink of water before heading off to bed.

Rei walked downstairs as his feet padded onto the kitchen marble floor. His eyes diverted to the cabinet that held the cups. His hands got a hold of a small glass and went to the kitchen sink that was not too far away. He poured himself some water and started to drink it down.

Rei's ears picked up the sound of a door closing and shuffling movement. It sounded like just one person. He figured it was Tyson trying to sneak into the kitchen for a quick snack before Kai got back…from wherever he was at.

The footsteps got to the kitchen, Rei doing the natural human instinct to turn around, his eyes meeting up with crimson.

Time started to slow down somehow, Rei stood dumbfounded, the glass still in his hands watching the Kai Hiwatari himself walk past him towards the cabinet to get something. Time started to kick in again, Rei's hand loosing grip on the glass, gravity hoisting the fragile item to the ground with a loud crash, splitting it into a hundred pieces.

Kai whipped around seeing the broken glass on the floor, Rei still standing there staring into space yet to realize that he just broke something. Kai tilted his head a bit, looking to the direction Rei was looking, then back at Rei, "Rei?"

Rei was a bit dazed; Kai's voice seemed to yank his brain back to reality. He looked to Kai, then down at his feet, seeing the broken shards collect near his toes. Kai stared at the Chinese. His eyes looked to the glass and to Rei who still was still trying to get a grasp on his motions, since he was rooted to the ground. He stared at Kai's direction, he opened his mouth, but no words seemed to escape.

After a long bit of a silence, Kai put the glass he was going to get back, "At least you didn't cut yourself, I'm heading to bed. After you clean that up you should too."

With that Kai walked past Rei, not giving a second glance to the neko-jin. Rei was alone in the kitchen staring at the little tiny pieces of glass that was on the floor. Rei mindlessly knelt down and started to pick up the pieces.

What just conversed between Kai and Rei confused the Chinese male. Wasn't this person obsessed with him? Normally an obsessed person would do anything possible to have that person on his or her own….and…other stuff that Rei did not want to dare step to.

He put the glass pieces in his hands then threw them in the garbage. Then he looked at the floor to see one last piece that he missed. He walked to the piece picking it up, looking at it, and seeing his tiny reflection on the piece.

He stared, wondering just how in the world Kai could have his enigmatic self, and then behind the scenes be something that was completely different from his normal stoic quiet self? He shook his head and dropped it in the garbage, gasping as the piece cut his finger. Automatically he put it to his lips, trying to ease the pain and stop the bleeding.

He closed his eyes, the image of Kai walking away still fresh in his mind. He couldn't truly settle his mind on to how he should feel about Kai. Before he considered Kai just another team mate, then considered him an acquaintance, a quiet friend.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Kai…who are you?"

* * *

Kai walked upstairs, unlocking his bedroom door, looking around a bit, then sighing sitting down on his bed, jumping up just as quickly, looking under the covers to see his vibrator on. He blinked, then chuckled a bit, then stopped, "I thought…I could've sworn this was off this morning."

He looked at his closet door seeing it opened, and then closed it, remembering that closed this morning as well. Then looked at the window, his eyes furrowed together, and suspicion growing in the back of his mind. He closed his window, lightly shaking his head. He'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

Blackie: Huzzah! Another chapter done!

Kai: Now what?

Blackie: The _real _fun begins!

Kai:…

Blackie: I want to take this time to thank Kara, Jess and Ja for giving me the motivation to continue this….and bugging the crap out of me to update something XD

Rei: Read and Review!


End file.
